


Hände

by somali77



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8023693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somali77/pseuds/somali77
Summary: Ein bisschen Zweisamkeit zwischen Heero und Duo. Nach der Serie, vor Endless Waltz.





	Hände

~

Es gab dieses völlig abgefahrene Bild in seinem Kopf, von Heeros Fingern als er fünfzehn  
gewesen war und sie beide in diesem Bürgerkrieg gekämpft hatten. Heeros Finger, wie sie über  
die Schaltzentrale seines Gundams flogen. Tapp, tapp tapp- bäm, und das riesige Ding aus Metall  
und Treibstoff und jeder Menge Munition startete senkrecht wie eine fette, gigantische  
Schneegans.

 

Wow.

Wenn er daran dachte, wie oft er in den endlosen Wochen Einsamkeit in seinem engen Cockpit  
von diesen Händen geträumt hatte. Sie hatten ihm Angst gemacht. Aber irgendwie war es auch  
geil gewesen. Was konnte man erwarten, von Händen mit denen ein Kerl seinen eigenen  
Beinbruch richtete und sich aus medizinischen Fesseln riss.

Und jetzt-... wunderte er sich immer wieder, wie sehr Heero -seine- Hände mochte.  
Er umfasste sie, schob sie schweigend dorthin wo er sie haben wollte. Duo gab sich alle Mühe ihn nicht zu  
enttäuschen.

„Du bist ein Künstler“, murmelte Heero jetzt. Die kleine Einzimmerwohnung unter dem Dach, die sie  
zusammen hatten, war aufgeheizt von der Sonne, obwohl es inzwischen Nacht draußen war. Das  
Fenster stand offen, die Gardinen blähten sich unter dem Luftzug nach innen.

Duo lachte- ein Reflex- und hatte sofort Selbstzweifel- auch ein Reflex.

„Wie meinst du das?“

„Deine Hände“, Heero umfasste eine davon. Er streichelte mit dem Daumen fasziniert über die  
Handfläche. „Du bist so geschickt.“

„Kommt vom Schlösser knacken“, Duo grinste verlegen und ließ sich peinlich berührt am  
Zeigefinger knabbern. „Shit, das kitzelt!“  
„Mmmh...“ Heeros Zunge glitt hingebungsvoll in den Spalt zwischen Zeige- und Mittelfinger, und  
Duos Arm zuckte in seinem Griff.

„Hör auf damit! Wehe du beißt!“

Heero lachte. Es rollte dunkel und melodisch aus seinem Brustkorb.  
„Paranoider Freak.“

„Oh, ich bin paranoid, ja?“, Duo kuschelte sich mit nacktem Hintern auf dem zu schmalen Bett  
zurecht. Selbst mit dem dünnem Tuch als Decke war es noch viel zu heiß. Er beobachtete Heeros  
halbgeschlossene Augen in der Dunkelheit. „Selber“

„Ich vertraue dir.“

„Ach ja?“, Duo legte den Kopf schief. Er zog beide Hände unter sich und schob den Oberkörper  
darüber. „Das glaubst du doch selbst nicht... Würdest du mich ein Raumschiff fliegen lassen?“

„Na klar.“  
„Ohne Kommentar? Während du auf dem Beifahrersitz hockst?“  
„... ja.“  
„Tatsächlich?“

Sie sahen sich lange an.

Blaue Augen im Halbdunkeln vor dem milchigen Licht das durchs Fenster fiel. Heero hob seine  
Hand. Er strich dem Anderen ein paar Haarsträhnen von der Wange die sich aus dem Zopf gelöst  
hatten. Duo schloss die Augen und spürte die Gänsehaut unter der Berührung. So warm, diese  
Finger. So rau und sicher. Beinahe erwartete er irgendetwas. Eine geheime Art von Akkupressur,  
tapp- tapp- bäm, etwas das ihn in zwei Sekunden von Null auf Hundert brachte wie diesen  
Gundam.

Aber Heero tat nichts. Nicht jetzt.  
Er streichelte nur seinen Nacken und als Duo die Augen öffnete, lächelte er. Ganz kurz nur, ganz  
sparsam, aber er lächelte.

„Ich mag deine Hände.“, klang Heeros Stimme leise durch die Dunkelheit.

Duo spürte sein Gesicht prickeln. Seine Kehle war trocken, vielleicht kam das von der Hitze im  
Zimmer. Er wich mit den Augen aus, ließ Heero den Arm um seinen Hals schlingen und sich näher  
ziehen, ganz nah, bis sie Brust an Brust aufeinander lagen und Heero seine Schläfe küsste.

„Dito“, brachte er kaum hörbar hervor.

~


End file.
